Lost
by ThePenguinofDeath
Summary: An old one-shot I did for a Battle of the Drabbles on the DG forum. Prompt was 'maze'. Drinny.


**A drabble I wrote ages ago for an old Battle of the Drabbles on the DG forum. The prompt for this one (I can actually remember it!) was 'maze'. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

Ginny swore under her breath. Yet again she had reached a dead-end turning surrounded by ridiculously high green hedgerows. This place seemed to be never ending. Stupid Hermione for talking her into doing a Muggle maze with her. Stupid Ronald for making it a competition and splitting them up. And stupid her for leaving her wand at home thinking she wouldn't need it.

Cursing again, she turned around and started to retrace her steps. This place was a nightmare – the ground was covered in gnarled roots and she swore someone had deliberately blocked the route to the centre just to annoy her. It was ridiculous. Grimacing, she reached a crossroads and turned left, hoping that for once this would actually lead somewhere different. Somewhere she could sit down, have a firewhiskey and relax. Rather than trooping through this ridiculous shrubbery.

Suddenly, she collided with something in front of her.

"Watch where you're going!" It snapped.

Ginny tensed. She recognised that voice... and it was the last person she expected or wanted to be here.

"Malfoy?" She questioned, glancing up.

There was no mistaking that white blonde hair and sneering face.

"Weaselette. Just as clumsy and disrespectful as always I see." His tone was, if possible, even more condescending than it had been at school.

"Oh bugger off." Ginny growled, brushing herself off and making to step past. However, her route was blocked by Malfoy manoeuvring himself in her path.

"That's not a nice way to speak to your superior, Weaselette." Malfoy drawled, folding his arms leisurely. It was at that moment Ginny's eyes were drawn to his chest – he was, amazingly, wearing a Muggle shirt and jeans, and the top few buttons of the shirt were open exposing a rather well defined chest...

"Pahh." Ginny pulled herself out of the trance. "Superior my arse. You may have been found innocent but you're still Death Eater scum. What the hell are you doing in the Muggle world anyway?"

In a flash, Draco had grabbed her arms and shoved her backwards into the hedge, pinning her there.

"Don't you DARE accuse me of being a Death Eater again." He snarled. "I joined the Dark Lord to protect my family, not because I wanted to. I might not think much of Granger but that doesn't mean I hate all Muggle borns for their blood. I hate Granger because she's a smart arse and I hate Weasleys because underneath their 'we're so friendly' attitude they treat all other purebloods like they're scum. Now stop making accusations because you haven't got a clue about my life."

Ginny was staring open mouthed. Malfoy was still a git, but perhaps he was slightly less of a git than she thought. Besides, he was pressing into her and his muscular chest against hers was making her feel things she hadn't felt in a long time.

"We wouldn't treat you like scum if you didn't treat us the same way." Ginny managed to get out, hoping she wasn't stuttering. Her stomach had started to fill with butterflies. Godric, she hoped she wasn't beginning to like Malfoy.

Malfoy scoffed. "I don't believe that for one second and you don't either. Malfoy's and Weasley's have never gotten on and never will. We hate each other."

"I don't hate you. I think you're a smarmy git with a God complex, but I don't hate you." The words came out before Ginny could stop them.

Malfoy almost looked shocked for a moment, then smirked.

"Fallen for my charm, have you? I knew you couldn't resist me." He was still holding her arms, and as he said this he moved in even closer.

"Don't be ridiculous." Ginny squeaked, trying desperately to appear unaffected.

"Ridiculous? A Malfoy is never ridiculous, Weaselette." He was practically purring; his face now inches away from her ear, whispering in it.

"I..."

Ginny was interrupted by a sudden shout.

"Ginny? Where are you? We're going home now!" It was Hermione.

Malfoy tensed, then pulled away and grinned at Ginny predatorily.

"I'll see you around, Weaselette." Smirking, he planted a kiss on her cheek and strode away.

Ginny blushed and cupped her cheek. When Hermione came round the corner a minute later she couldn't understand how Ginny was so quiet – or why, when they met up with Harry, she treated him with no more than cold indifference...

**Please do review with any comments and criticism so I know what you think!**


End file.
